


Love nest

by ArtemisApola



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, League of Legends - Freeform, Love, Making Love, Marriage Proposal (Kind Of), Nudity, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, True Love, Xayah and Rakan, making a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisApola/pseuds/ArtemisApola
Summary: Xayah and Rakan share intimate moments within the quietness of their room at a tavern.Little do they know how the night will end for both of them, with a great session of love making with the purpose of making life.(Read the notes at the end of the fanfic please, thanks!)
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Love nest

Xayah and Rakan were laying on top of the bed. Tired of the long journey, they found this comfy tavern in a small town in the middle of the forest on their way to the mountains. They were fresh from cleaning up, changed to comfortable clothing and just drifting off to sleep.

They are lying beside each other and Xayah is the closest to sleep, but Rakan is still awake. He opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Xayah. He observes her long eyelashes, her full lips, her rosy cheeks. She is so beautiful and precious to him.

Xayah feels as if someone is watching her. She opens her eyes and sees Rakan, staring at her with a worried but serious expression.

‘’What is it Rakan?’’ She asks him. Rakan softens his expression and brings his right hand to caress her face.

‘’I was just thinking about how beautiful you were, and I realized that you’ve only gotten even more beautiful and strong since we met’’

Xayah smiles softly at him and brings her own hand to caress him back ‘’What are you talking about? If only, this journey has given me more scars than anything else…’’

‘’My love, was I not a good addition to your journey?’’

Xayah was surprised at his question, thinking that she must have offended him ‘’Of course you were!’’

He looks at her as if he is waiting for her to continue talking. Xayah starts feeling insecure about what to say, she’s always been the most centered and focused of them both, but Rakan has learned to crumble her walls down until she was bare to him, body and soul.

‘’It’s just… sometimes I look at you and think that maybe I’m taking too much from you. You gave up what could have been an easy life. I never thought someone as free and merry like you could risk a comfortable life to join this cause. To be honest, at first I thought you were just a pretty face with good moves’’

Rakan gently laughs at that comment ‘’Honey, do you really think that?’’

They stay silent, Xayah feeling guilty now for underestimating him. Rakan senses her guilt and decides to surround her with his entire cape of feathers, like he was protecting her from the dangers of her own mid.

‘’You never have to feel that way about me. I joined you at first because I thought I could fight and have fun, but when I saw your braveness and devotion to the cause, I understood how important it was to you, and I just felt… as if I had to be there as well, but only with you. I am proud that I’ve got to see you becoming a great fighter and leader, and also, the woman I would love for eternity’’

Xayah smiles at him, feeling better with herself.

‘’Will you follow me forever my love?’’, she asks him

‘’Well, we are kind of immortal so I guess I don’t have a choice’’.

Xayah punches him on the shoulder for the comment.

‘’Ouch! Relax woman!’’

They both laugh until everything is silent again, and while they are looking at each other’s eyes lovingly, they come forward and share a kiss. It was soft and tender, as if spring was finally appearing after months of winter. A harsh and dark winter that kept them fighting for their lives, for a cause that could last forever, but they didn’t mind.

The kiss gets heated, frantic, as if they are thirsty and they are an oasis for each other. Rakan pulls her close to his body, chest to chest, sharing warmth, intertwining their legs, his feathers tickling the skin of her legs. They pull back to breathe, Rakan looks into her eyes with a lustful expression.

‘’Honey…’’

Xayah understands what he means, her ears perking up in realization, but decides to tease him about it.

‘’Babe, is there a time when you do not desire me? I can smell you all day, you know?’’

Rakan is taken unprepared by that comment.

‘’Oh! Well… It’s because you are just so pretty all the time! And every time you kill somebody you kind of turn me on so much!’’

Xayah laughs at that and throws herself on top of him.

They return to the kiss while she sat on his lap. Rakan uses his hands to hold Xayah by her hips. He grabs her and guides her movements so she can grind on top of his groin. The stimulation makes him groan into the kiss.

Xayah takes the initiative and moves to kiss his ear and down to his neck. Rakan always shows his receptiveness whenever she caresses him, almost never being on the receiving end made him more sensitive than ever. No girl can work him better than Xayah. He sighs and moans softly.

He decides to participate as well so she doesn’t do all the work. He slips his hands under her nightshirt, feeling the soft skin of her back, finding some recent and old scars from previous fights.

He touches them and can’t help but think about all the times they have been running away from enemies, from bullets, swords and arrows, about how many times they escaped with not a single scratch and other times with one of them injured.

Xayah rises from his neck to look at him, but finds him distracted, with a troubled expression on his face and frowning.

‘’Rakan?’’

He snaps out of his thoughts to see her worried. ‘’I’m sorry honey, I was just thinking…’’

‘’Are you ok?’’

‘’I am now. Sorry’’

Xayah knows he is kind of lying. He screams anxiety with his silence. She can even tell that thanks to the softening of his hard on. She decides to help him out, but for that, she will have to throw every little bit of shame out of the window.

Anything for him.

‘’I know what will help you out’’

Rakan looks at her now, more interested than ever.

Xayah starts to slowly take of her nightshirt without taking her eyes off of him for a single second, throwing it gently to the floor, also discarding her cape of feathers. She’s not wearing any underwear underneath, so the moment the garment comes off, the chill of the night touches her nude skin, her nipples instantly harden and goosebumps cover her arms and legs.

Rakan is astonished. Is not like it was his first time looking at her naked, but seeing Xayah taking charge and trusting him with her body, the most intimate parts of her physical being all the way in to her soul, makes him feel as if there will be no end to his love and desire for her.

‘’Oh Miella…’’.

‘’Come back to me Rakan’’.

They both come forward, hugging the other tightly, uniting in a deep kiss filled with tongue and enthusiastic moans to excite each other.

Xayah hurriedly manages to take his shirt off as well, yearning to feel the warmth of his skin on hers. He complies, throwing his shirt away roughly to join hers on the floor.

He sits up and hugs her tightly, adjusting her so she is once more sitting more comfortably right on his clothed hard on. He slaps her rear, making her yelp into his mouth. In response, she starts grinding against his groin to make him hard again, as well as using her hands and sharp nails to run them over his shoulders, leaving scratch marks all over his skin. They will hurt later, but he doesn’t mind.

He half moans and groans into her mouth as well. He just feels so good whenever Xayah is on top of him. The way she knows how to work his body, how to excite him to the point where all rationality, pride and control leaves the room - almost on purpose - in order to leave him alone with the animal, the primal being inside him, tempting to take everything for his pleasure.

He decides to not let her wait more. He brings his hands to her front and grabs her breasts, firm but ever so lightly. He looks at them, thinking how can they be so perfect. Round and soft, untouched by the scars that plague her body.

He gets close to them and starts kissing one, all around the areola, trying to avoid the nipple, making her wait and crumble down with the anticipation. 

‘’Rakan, babe…’’

He can’t stand it anymore. He has to taste her! So, he does. He brings her nipple in his mouth, sucking carefully. He knows they are sensitive to the point of discomfort if he sucks to hard. He knows how her body works. While he’s at it, he uses his other hand to hold and fondle the other breast, alternating from teasing the other nipple with his fingertips to pinch it.

Xayah gasps while he is sucking her. She grabs his hair, pulling it in appreciation. She just brings her head back and closes her eyes, trying to enjoy the sensation of his warm and wet mouth surrounding a part of herself she doesn´t turn to as much as she should. The thought of having so many scars on her body sometimes takes ahold of her, preventing her from giving it the emotional value it deserves.

Rakan decides to latch on the other nipple with no warning, making Xayah gasp in surprise. She’s never gotten used to that feeling, so she fights the urge to cry out and moan loudly, clearly failing. Never mind the neighbors, who cares?

Xayah starts to grind again against him, realizing she had stopped when he started pleasuring her so selflessly.

After a short time, Rakan decides to let the charmer inside him work. He grabs her tightly and turns them around, so now she is lying on the bed facing up to him, and he is on top of her, caging her with his arms like an animal, securing his pray for a good meal.

He looks directly at her eyes, lust and excitement invading his whole being. Xayah is breathing heavily, expectant of anything her man can do to her without caring if she’ll be able to walk in the morning.

‘’I’m yours tonight my lovely lady. And you are mine’’

He goes for another deep kiss to keep her high on the ecstasy of their love making. His tongue interlacing with hers. His hands travel all the way to her sides, softly running his fingers on her skin, slightly tickling her, driving her mad with chills, pleasure, anticipation. Where will he touch her next? What will he do to her?

Still, he is not finished making her feel good. He needs to send a message that will be tattooed on her very core. He needs to make her enjoy every single second of his loving until she loves herself as well and seeks for more.

He goes to her side and kisses behind her ear, then goes lower to her neck, leaving a mark or two on her skin. He does this so everyone else will know _she is his_. He can’t stand the thought of sharing her, of someone else touching and caressing her the same way he is doing it now.

He goes lower to her collarbone, tracing it with his lips. Lower, to the center of her chest between her breasts. He suddenly stops, for he realizes he is right on top of her heart. For a moment, he kisses right top of it and feels it beat. He can’t help but think about the long life she’s had, how many million – billion times her heart has beaten. He can’t help but think about another heart beating inside her…

Bang!

A new realization has crossed his mind, his ears even perked up in excitement, but he won’t share it just yet.

Right now, he has a mission.

He continues kissing down quickly, tickling her belly with his hair and kisses. She chuckles at that. The sound of her laughter is beautiful to him, he can’t wait now!

He goes lower, passing her hip bones, until he gets to his final destination.

He uses his hands to spread her legs, holding her tights apart, facing her most intimate part, the flower he wants to taste so badly…

Xayah’s breathing is now faster, clearly nervous by her lover’s action.

Rakan knows she is nervous, maybe uncomfortable, but it doesn’t matter anymore. To him, her pleasure is more important now, in order to take those ugly feelings out of her mind so she can be happy. So, he goes to town on her, with no shame on his part.

He kisses right above her clit, liking wide right after. He lets her tights rest on his shoulders while he spreads her labia with his fingers. He latches for a few seconds on her clit, giving it a suck and moaning low, so the vibrations of his voice work on her. Releasing his hold on the small bundle of nerves, he then licks a long line all the way from the bottom to her clit once again. He repeats the motion, sometimes sucking at her jewel for a few seconds, while his hands leave her center and start caressing her thighs with his fingers.

Xayah is in total ecstasy. The pleasure is so overwhelming, feverish even, she can’t help but moan loudly. Her voice is trembling, everything is just too much, the way he teases her and pleasures her at the same time drives her mad. Her mind is flooded with the lack of rational thoughts. She can only function well enough to let out moans of appreciation and use her hands to grab his head and hold him against her, not letting him get away.

‘’Oh love… Mmm!’’

As he works quicker with every lick he gives, her moans get louder as well. She can never get used to the way Rakan pleasures her in her most private place. No man has touched her this way before, in her two thousand years of life, with the same care and attention as Rakan, with such gentleness and roughness at the same time.

In a sudden movement, Rakan brings his right hand quickly to her left breast. Xayah responds to his touch by holding and squeezing his hand with hers as well. With this gesture, he says to her ‘I am here. Stay’.

As he licks faster and sucks harder with every second, he feels her. Pleasure is building in her belly, the familiar coil starts to tighten, her breathing quickens, moans louder, she tenses. She is close, and he knows.

_He knows._

‘’Rakan!’’

As soon as she yells his name, _he stops._

He leaves her at the pinnacle of pleasure, almost on the point of no return. She’s confused, she was just about to come, did he know that she was about to come?

She looks down and sees Rakan looking at her with a smug grin on his face and lustful eyes.

Of course he knew what he was doing. Making her _wait._

‘’Going somewhere sweet thing?’’

That son of a-

‘’Babe I was just about to come!’’ Xayah whines.

‘’Oh, I know! It’s just… I’m going to need some help as well’’

Rakan rises from her center and stands on his knees, showing the clear outline of his cock under his clothing.

He then takes of his pants and grabs his cock, stroking it to relieve some tension. He sighs, it’s been long since the last time he’s touched himself.

Rakan notices Xayah is looking directly at his hand on his cock, liking her lips in desire. He is definitely going to use this to his advance, he loves pleasuring his lady but he needs some of that good loving as well.

‘’Do you like it babe?’’

‘’Of course I do love’’

He smirks ‘’Do you want me to use it on you?’’

Xayah takes a few seconds to respond, going from a hypnotized look to a moment of realization, and then putting a wider evil smirk on her own face.

_Oh no._

‘’Yes, my love, but I will let you use it on me with one condition’’

Fuck. Rakan was already getting nervous, his lady killer façade was coming off now already.

‘’And that is…?’’

It is now or never, Xayah loves it when he takes control, but she loves taking it back even more.

‘’Get back down there and continue until I cum, then you can do whatever you want’’

_There she is._

‘’Your wishes are my command’’

He lets go of his manhood and goes down once more, getting his face between her thighs again. If he is doing this, he will go all the way and use his best tricks.

Rakan loses no more time thinking. He immediately latches back on her clit, but instead of liking and sucking softly, he does it harder than before, flicking his tongue on her bundle of nerves and moaning low and long, like he is a starving man.

‘’Use your hands more baby, I know you know how to use them’’.

‘Yes mam!’ he thought. Feeling how wet she was now, he sticks his middle finger in her all the way, trusting it in and out to get her to loosen up. After a minute, he adds his ring finger carefully, she was always tight.

Xayah does nothing else but moan, _loudly._ It wasn’t all the time when Rakan let himself go in his ways of pleasuring her, and to show him her appreciation she wanted to go all out with not a single drop of shame in her voice.

‘Now is the time!’ thinks Rakan. While continuing sucking her clit and giving her whole vulva some long licks from time to time, he very carefully adds his index finger along with the other two.

This time, Xayah lets out a groan that was filled with more pain and struggle than pleasure. She’s always thought that she is too tight, so whenever Rakan uses his fingers on her, he knows he has to be extremely careful.

After getting the three fingers only to the knuckles, he starts crooking them up and massaging deeper in her inner walls. That seems to do better for Xayah, who brings her own hand to her clit to fondle it to give herself some relief. Rakan helps her out with his tongue by licking her, helping her pleasure herself, giving her some of the control back for her own comfort.

After some moments, he goes back up again to kiss her on the lips so she can relax, and also because he misses her lips. She continues touching herself while Rakan now is progressively fucking her with his three fingers, in and out, up and down, trying to find the spot that makes her see stars.

‘’Oh!’’

There! He just found it.

It is time his attention turns to that special spot of hers to give her a good time. He crooks his fingers to hit it more. Xayah strokes her clit faster, arching her back, her breathing getting quicker by the second, rhythmic moans slipping from her mouth while Rakan kisses her throat.

‘’I want every part of you Xayah. Just feel it love’’.

‘’Oh babe! Keep going, don’t stop!’’.

She gets wetter and her walls clench, Rakan is now fixated on her face, her eyes shut tightly to concentrate on the sensations, her nose wrinkles with the effort, her cheeks red with all the blood pumping through her entire body.

She is close and he knows it, just a little more!

‘’Come for me Xayah’’.

By hearing those words, Xayah lets out a long moan and arches her back, grabbing him by his shoulders hard, tensing up and shaking slightly while her orgasms rocked her entire body from head to toe, until it was over and she could breathe again.

Rakan waited until her inner walls stopped spasming around his fingers to take them out. In the meantime he kept looking at Xayah. His lover was recovering her breath, it was clearly a hard orgasm for her, an unforgettable one.

After a minute, he took his fingers out of Xayah, they were covered in her fluids, completely drenched and slippery. He loves making her cum like that, but even so, he needed some relief as well.

‘’Now is time to get serious love’’.

He then gets on top of her, with his legs on either side of her body, he grabs his cock with the hand he used to finger Xayah, still wet, and puts it right on her face.

‘’I love it when you feel good baby, but now it’s my turn to feel good, and I think your mouth is perfect for that Miella’’.

Xayah looks at Rakan as he kneels right on her face, it is not often he acts this way, so daring, so wild, so _sexy._

In her post orgasm mind, Xayah can’t find any reasons to deny him pleasure, even if this was kind of bold of him.

With no shame, she grabs Rakan’s hard on with her hand and starts to stroke it up and down slowly at first. She pulls the foreskin down with one hand, squeezing his shaft as she goes, and with the other she lightly massages his now uncovered glans.

Feeling courageous, she looks at Rakan’s eyes directly and takes out her tongue to lick the head, and after a few moments, she takes it and surrounds it with her lips, bringing it in and out quickly while sucking on it. She closes her eyes and moans, just like he did with her, so the vibrations work on him.

Rakan is speechless. He thought he was smug, kind of egoistical even for doing that, he was even expecting Xayah to cut him off for that. He never imagined, even in his wildest dreams, that his dear Xayah would play along and suck him as she was doing now, with so much passion, desire, sin on her lips!

Xayah is now sucking her cheeks in around his shaft. She wants to take more of him in her, but she knows there are limits. Even Rakan knows by her breathing that she is struggling a little, as she sometimes lets out some noises that seem to show her discomfort.

‘’Relax baby, I’ll help you, just don’t push yourself’’.

He grabs his cock and starts pushing in and pulling out of her wet cavern rhythmically. She puts her hand on his thigh, squeezing it every time she feels the need to breath so he pulls out for a few seconds. One time, she feels courageous, so she uses her hand and runs her sharp nails all the way from his thigh to his chest.

Rakan is so turned on because of this. He moans and sighs ‘’Xayah…’’. It just feels so good, he looks down at her. She’s stuffed full of him, face red and tears starting to fall down her face from the effort. But at the same time, he feels her warm mouth and her tongue doing magic with his shaft, he just trembles from the feels, moaning out loud and caressing her face with his hand in return.

All of this is just too much, he didn’t mean to last so shortly, but now he can’t hold back. His breathing also quickens, his abs tighten. Xayah notices his behavior so she decides to do one more thing to help him out.

She takes his shaft out of her mouth as she takes a deep breath, feeling drowsy with the sudden rush of air. With one hand she starts stroking him fast, wet sounds resonating from the action. With the other hand, she goes behind him to squeeze his butt cheek, encouraging to come closer to her, and then with that same hand she goes down to fondle his balls. She also opens her mouth wide and sticks her tongue out, resting the head of his cock on her tongue.

The new sensation and sight takes Rakan unprepared. He tries to fight the urge of shooting but then he remembers, his cock is right _in front_ of Xayah’s face and if he doesn’t act quick, he is going to cover it all! Panic starts to take over.

‘’Hold on baby!’’

He moves fast and removes himself completely from his lover’s face. He moves back and he only has time to position himself over Xayah’s chest until it happens. Waves of pleasure and ecstasy run through him as he comes and groans long and loud, stroking himself hard and fast and shooting his cum over her round breasts, covering them with a plentiful amount.

It is almost painful, emptying himself so roughly after so much teasing.

‘’Oh Xayah…’’ he sighs, letting himself fall and lay down beside his lady, breathing heavily, his thigh twitching, eyes closed feeling the post orgasm bliss. 

‘’I’m sorry I came on your breasts… I didn’t think you would like it if I came on your face… It wouldn’t be funny’’

She looks at him, at his relaxed face, covered in red and sweat. ‘How hot is that’ she thinks.

‘’It’s ok honey, you did amazing, and looked so hot’’.

Rakan smiles at the compliment and kindly chuckles. ‘’Why thank you Miella, honestly you didn’t look bad yourself at all’’.

She punches his side with her elbow for that.

‘’Ow! Whyyy?’’

‘’Don’t be rude!’’

As they fall into silence, once more they look at each other, but this time is different for some reason. After sharing such intimate moments of satisfaction, they just stare at each other’s eyes as if they haven’t seen the other in a long time. Love and devotion blossoms along with all the endorphins and pheromones they release with the afterglow, their bond strengthening.

Suddenly he looks down at her body and remembers she is still covered with his cum.

‘’Oh! I’ll get you something to clean you up honey, can’t leave my queen dirty like that’’. Rakan stands up from the bed to get something to clean her up.

She chuckles ‘’It’s not as if it will kill me’’.

‘’I know but is the least I can do’’. He comes back after fetching a tissue from one of their travel bags. He proceeds to lay down beside Xayah again, and cleaning her chest gently.

Just as he is finishing, he remembers something. The promise he made before when he was kissing over her heart earlier, of how he would love to hear another heart beating inside her.

He stops in his tracks, clearly thinking to himself. Xayah notices and instantly worries.

‘’Babe, are you thinking too much again?’’

Rakan listens at her and turns to look at her. _Busted._

Xayah rises and sits down beside him, with one hand she turns Rakan’s head so he is facing her.

‘’Love, I know when something troubles you, you worry me. Can you tell me what is on your mind?’’

Rakan looks at her eyes directly, feeling guilty for making her feel that way. There is no scape now.

‘’It’s nothing bad, I promise… I was just thinking about something’’.

‘’What is it? You can tell me’’

‘’Promise you won’t get mad?’’

Now Xayah is confused, and kind of frightened ‘’Will it make me mad?’’.

He gulps, he is very nervous now ‘’It’s not something to be mad about, in fact, it is beautiful, I just don’t know how you will take it’’.

Now everything was just starting to make her impatient ‘’Just tell me love’’.

Well, it’s now or never.

‘’You know… Earlier when I was kissing down your chest, I stopped to hear your heartbeat… I thought about something…’’

Xayah gets closer to him, face to face, she brings her nose to touch his and smiles softly at him, saying ‘It´s ok’ with her eyes.

‘’I thought about… How would it feel like if you had another heart beating inside you…’’

There, he said it.

Xayah just stares at him with wide eyes, clearly shocked by his statement. She draws back a little as he just looks at her waiting for an answer, did he scare her off? Was it a bad idea to tell her?

‘’Miella?... Hey, it wasn’t serious, it was just something I thought’’. He reaches for her hands with his, and he notices she is trembling. What has he done?

‘’Do you really mean it?’’

The question takes him by surprise, is she considering it?

‘’Well, it depends on what you say. I would love to have a family with you Xayah, but I know right now wouldn’t be the right time. You are committed to the rebellion, and I am committed to you. It was something that came to my mind suddenly. I will always do as you say, so if you don’t want to-‘’

She cuts him off with a kiss. It wasn’t feral as the ones they shared before. It was sweet, slow, as if it was the first time they kissed. She grabs his face with both hands and looks at him straight in the eyes. When she talks, her voice sounds as if she is hurt beyond repair.

‘’I’m sorry… I know that normally I am too serious, that I don’t show too many emotions, that I only seem to think about our cause and nothing else…’’ Her breathing gets heavier and tears fill her eyes. ‘’But then I remember how my entire village disappeared, how I thought my race was over… I can’t even remember the last time I spoke to my parents, or the songs they would sing’’… She hiccups as she starts to cry.

Rakan is hurt by her pain, seeing her being that vulnerable affects him as well. He just brings her close to him, hugging her tight, letting her rest her head in his neck as she cries out. ‘’It’s ok love, just let it out’’.

‘’Sometimes I think that, maybe, one day I would have enough time to see my race rise up again after all this death… I never thought I could help with that myself’’. She tries to breath in and relax, she is clearly not used to this kind of display of emotions on her part after many years of being her strongest self, but she is hurt, _deeply_ hurt. ‘’I’m sorry I am so sensitive right now!’’

‘’Love, there is nothing to feel sorry about. You have gone through so much, and you only let yourself feel hardly a thing every day. You have all the right to feel sad’’ Rakan spoke with true words, trying to soothe Xayah down, who kept sobbing on his chest, but slowly calming down thanks to his reassurance. He can live with that. However, now there is an inquiry in his mind that he needs to solve. ‘’So… would you like to try?’’.

Xayah listens to him, she takes one final breath and finally regains composure. ‘’You mean… trying for a baby?’’

‘’Yes…’’

Now they are facing a decision that could change their lives, but for how much? It would be hard, truly, with the rebellion and the certain threat of death every time they get in a fight, none of them would forgive themselves it they left their child as an orphan if they weren’t careful enough during a raid. One million more questions rise in their minds, would they be good parents? Would they be able to raise their child properly in a dangerous world that wanted them dead? Would they be able to give them a decent life while running and hiding from their enemies?

‘’Are we ready for this Rakan?’’

‘’I don’t know, I don’t think anyone is ready. I just… don’t want you to regret it if in the end we are not able to do it’’.

Something in Xayah ignites within her with that statement. Yes, they are both immortal, but how long would it take for them to be too old to have a child of their own? What if they had issues? What if she will not be able to get pregnant ever in her life because they waited for too long? Damn Rakan and his ideas!

Suddenly, the rainstorm in her head halts when she hears Rakan chuckling, the sound in his chest warm and welcoming. She looks up at him.

‘’What’s so funny?’’

‘’I’m sorry, I just remembered an old legend from my tribe, about how babies are made. Did I ever tell you that story? I know I’ve told you many’’.

She knows, every day is a rollercoaster of new tales and stories told by him, whether they were true or made up by his hyperactive imagination, she couldn’t tell. At first, when they were meeting each other, she would find them annoying, now she is used to and even fond of them, yearning to hear more of him.

‘’I remember the elders and parents would tell the children of my village that, in order to make a baby, they would have to climb The Hill of Spirits and Lights in the far east. And in the summit, they would have to talk with their ancestors and the high spirits in order to bless them with a child. Then, for the ritual, they would make a combination of their own songs given to them at birth, and sing it out loud, so the spirit of their child could listen and, finally, come to be part of the world of the living’’.

When he finishes, everything is quiet now, Xayah is just looking at him tenderly, still secured in his arms, imagining everything he just told her. It must all be made up for sure, but out of all the stories he’s told her, this one is the most precious of them all.

‘’That is beautiful.’’

‘’Yes it is, my love… I wish it was real so maybe, one day, we could go there, and be blessed with a child of our own’’.

Now everything returns to be a hypothetical scenario, a possible reality that could either become true or stay as a dream, depending on what they choose. But, unknown to them, the image is becoming a wish, and the wish is winning against them, dragging them with it like a huge wave.

Xayah is the first one to break the silence.

‘’Do you want to do this with me?’’

‘’Of course I want to. You are the only person I see myself having a family with… But love, are you sure? It was just an idea; I don’t want you to be sad if this one doesn’t take’’.

Xayah understands his concerns and is aware of the chances. Even if they try right now, it doesn’t mean it could work. Tracking her cycle as an immortal being is hard, and a new Vastayan child hasn’t been born in many years, specially an avian.

However, it is because of it that, for her at least, all those worries do not matter anymore.

She straightens herself and throws her arms around his shoulders to be close to him.

‘’I don’t care if this one doesn’t take. I’m sure about this Rakan. We do have a lot of work to do with the Rebellion and everything but… This is something different, beautiful, pure… Which is why I want to do it with you. Rakan…’’

‘’Xayah…’’

It was then, the moment they would seal this commitment with no regrets in the way.

They were ready.

‘’Let’s have a baby Mielli’’.

Then, in a magical moment, they kiss each other hard. Their naked bodies colliding once more, not minding the chill of the night at all, or the sweaty sheets of their bed. They get ready quick, Rakan pinning Xayah down on her back once more, kissing her neck with feverish passion, Xayah letting out eager moans and sighs.

With his hands, Rakan fondles her all over, trying to get her excited quick, the new rush possessing their bodies as if they were going to die if they stopped. He gets close to her ear to whisper in it.

‘’I’m going to get you pregnant tonight love, you will look so beautiful, all round and swollen with our child’’. As he says that, he lowers one of his hands to play with Xayah’s pussy. She is still wet from their previous activities, her clit slightly sensitive as Rakan flicks it and fondles it to excite her more. ‘’And while you get bigger every day, I will give you everything you need, I’ll care for you, I’ll touch you, rub you, anything you need love’’.

Xayah is in total euphoria, she’s never heard Rakan talk to her in that way, so dirty, but the promise of getting her pregnant arouses her to no end.

‘’Do it!’’ She says to him, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him to give him a hard kiss, their teeth clinking as she bites his bottom lip until it bleeds. They don’t know where this roughness comes from, but they don’t mind at all either, evident by their moans and groans of pleasure, together with their hands pulling, caressing and scratching each other.

Xayah opens her legs wide while Rakan accommodates himself between them, his hand still playing with her. Xayah doesn’t lose time either and roams her hands down his body, grabbing his backsides and pushing him toward her entrance.

‘’Hold on love! I’m not ready yet’’, says Rakan. His cock was still trying to get hard, their previous encounter hand left him empty.

But there is not a problem at all, Xayah knows exactly how to help her lover out.

‘’Give me your hand’’

Rakan complies, not questioning her intentions. He gives her his right hand, the other is still teasing her.

Xayah takes his fingers and sucks them, getting them in her mouth, pulling them out and twirling her tongue around them, wetting them with her spit.

Holy. Fuck.

That is the only thing Rakan can think of right now, seeing Xayah getting so in character for this, it did things to him that he dares not to describe. He gives her a look full of desire, his pupils dilated so wide his eyes were almost entirely black, the blue of his irises almost gone.

‘’You never cease to amaze me Miella’’.

Xayah smiles at his compliment, she always enjoys whenever Rakan praises her. Feeling bolder and to finish up preparing him, she licks his palm so his entire hand is completely wet now, so he can use her spit as lube.

‘’There, finished. Now get yourself hard for me’’.

‘’Hell yeah I will Miella, but it could be good if you help me out with that as well, I just love it more when you touch me’’.

Loosing no more time, they both reach down to Rakan’s cock, which was almost completely hard by Xayah’s lustful show with her tongue. She massages his gland while he strokes his shaft up and down. Rakan closes his eyes and moans, long and low, tilting his head back. Xayah takes advantage of his vulnerability and sucks at the pulse in his neck to rile him up more, leaving a mark on him just as he did to her before, she can also mark him as her property for others to see.

Suddenly, feeling like everything is too much for him, Rakan stops stroking and takes Xayah’s hand away from him.

‘’Alright, stop love… We don’t want me to cum that fast, right? We got to save it all up’’.

Xayah smiles at his honesty and eagerness.

‘’Save it all?’’

‘’Yes Miella’’, he gets close to her, lowering himself more on top of her and looking down at her eyes, he rubs his hard cock right on her pussy, getting her ready. ‘’It all has to go inside you, every single drop, and we will do it again and again, all night long, until you get pregnant with our child’’.

‘’Our child’’, she whispers lovingly, smiling wide at him.

‘’Yes love’’, he responds with the same eagerness. Before moving further, with his hand he checks if she is still loose from before. He manages to stick two fingers at once, and ease a third one shortly after. Xayah moans at that, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation of his finger rubbing her canal, he is just so gentle with her, always caring for her safety.

‘’I think you are ready baby, what do you say?’’

‘’Put it in me Rakan’’.

Not losing more time, Rakan slides in, first the head, slowly and carefully, followed by the rest of his cock until he is buried to the hilt.

He groans out loud and Xayah practically yowls in the air. Once again, who cares about the neighbors in the other rooms?

Rakan stops for a moment, waiting for Xayah to get used to him, to the stretch. It has been a few weeks since the last time they engaged in intercourse. He looks down at her and startles when he sees her face wincing.

‘’Miella, are you in pain? Do you want me to pull out?’’

Xayah tries to take a deep breath to answer, but her breathing sounds broken, similar to when someone hiccups while crying.

‘’No babe, don’t pull out’’ She breaths again, looking up at him ‘’Just don’t move for now, it’s been a whi-le!’’. Xayah closes her eyes, breaths in through her nose and exhales through her mouth.

‘’Alright love, take all the time you need. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Aww, this was going to be such a special moment for us babe-‘’

‘’Rakan’’, Xayah cuts him off, evidently trying to stop his raging thoughts and voice.

‘’Yes baby?’’

‘’Just don’t talk for a second, and calm down’’.

‘’Oh… Right’’.

Finally, silence envelops the scene, the only sound that is evident is Xayah’s breathing, which softens more every time she repeats. In and out. In and out.

Rakan looks down fondly at her, her face relaxing with every second, her cheeks and ears red with all the blood pumping through her body thanks to the arousal within her. He leans down to her side, alternating on kissing her behind and right on her ear. His warm breath sends shivers all over Xayah’s body. She could get used to this every day. The attention to one of her week spots riles her up again, makes her crave him like never before, making her forget about the pain and struggle she was feeling just now.

A new hunger has been born, and it’s time to voice it.

‘’I’m ready Mielli’’ she says turning her head to kiss his face, still hiding beside her.

Now they are face to face, looking at each other’s eyes, for one moment getting lost in the wild fire of her yellow and the clear sky of his blue.

‘’Are you alright now baby?’’

‘’Yes, give it to me Rakan’’.

‘’Your wish is my command’’, he then goes to give her a quick peck.

They press their foreheads together as Rakan starts pulling almost all the way out until the tip remains inside, only to push back in quick. The trust ignites Xayah, who responds with a sharp breath and a moan.

Rakan continues repeating the same motion over and over for almost a minute, not going quicker or harder in fear of hurting her again. However, for Xayah, even if it feels good, she knows she is ready for more, and that he can do more.

‘’You can be harder than that love’’.

Her comment catches him a little unexpected, but he knows his lady and how bossy she can get when she wants something, even in bed.

‘’Oh, I’ll give you harder for sure. Get ready because I won’t hold back’’.

‘’The don’t’’, she responds, with a self-satisfied grin.

Rakan imitates that same smile, feeling the charmer in him take over. He rises and lifts Xayah up by her hips, sitting on his heels, then giving a hard trust deep inside her with no regret.

‘’Oooh!’’ Xayah yells and shrieks. She hooks her ankles behind him and reaches for his arms and the back of his tights with her hands, clawing at them and leaving a trail of scratches that will surely leave scars. Scars that, unknown to her, Rakan will take pride in them every time he’ll see them.

Rakan concentrates on thrusting faster and harder, trying to not get distracted by the feeling of her quivering sex surrounding him. He has to make this enjoyable for her, her pleasure is the one that matters now. He contemplates her face, her eyes roll back, her mouth is wide open letting out a various mix of moans, shrieks, yells and words of encouragement towards him.

Xayah can only take his pounding, clamping down at him, as if fearing he will slip out if she doesn’t do her best to keep him in. They haven’t been at this for even five full minutes and she is already getting close to cloud nine. She can only let out some words of appreciation, clearly her state of mind is clouded at the moment.

‘’Please, Rak-an! Don’t stop!’’

Repositioning himself, he grabs her thighs and puts them on his shoulders and lowers himself until he is right on her face. Xayah is now more stretched and vulnerable than ever as he lets out another wave of aggressive thrusting, ramming into her like there was no tomorrow, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room. With this position, he forces his cock deeper and deeper until he reaches the spot that drives her wild, giving it the attention it deserves.

They are face to face once more, their noses touching and sharing their breaths until they are dizzy. They kiss deeply, their tongues battling for dominance, Rakan clearly winning, while Xayah just giving up and surrendering to his frenzy.

The final phase has just begun for the two lovers.

Rakan decides that he won’t wait anymore for her to reach that peak, and because he is such a gentleman, he will help his lover out.

He reaches down with his hand between them and finds her clit. While he assaults her weak spot inside her, he rubs her down generously. This does wonders on Xayah. She arches her back almost violently, letting out a cry.

‘’Come on Xayah, just let yourself go’’.

Xayah can feel it. The coil in her pelvis tightens, her toes curl, her muscles tense, her breathing gets faster.

‘’Please Rak-an!’’ she practically whispers, having lost her voice from the screaming.

Rakan just goes back to her ear and with his lips he sucks on it.

That does it for Xayah.

With a choked gasp followed by loud moans and cries, she rides the orgasmic wave that releases inside her like a crescendo, making her tremble and shake almost violently, hugging her lover with her arms and legs to keep him close, not letting him scape.

He still needs to cum to get what they want, the child they are looking for.

‘’That was great Miella, just hold on a little more for me’’, says Rakan, his words are followed by harsh breathing of his own. Even if Xayah is starting to feel overstimulated, she’ll have to wait until he is done.

Now that Xayah has come, he can focus on himself, the wild feeling and tension of his whole body rising from the place he kept them hidden in order to pleasure his lover first. It quickly overcomes him, building up so hard he is not being able to fight it.

When the orgasm comes, it’s like an electric rush goes trough his whole body. It starts in his groin, swiftly spreading everywhere he can imagine. He doesn’t even fight the urge to let out a deep yell, the loudest he’s been all night. Almost immediately, he feels himself emptying all his seed inside Xayah, coating her insides with a generous amount. Hopefully, it will be enough to get her pregnant.

When the rush finishes, he just lets himself fall softly and lay down on top of Xayah, his head on her chest, while she is still hugging him tightly and shaking lightly by the force of her previous orgasm.

Time passes and they are still linked to each other. Their breathing is still hard, trying to recover from the intense sensations, endorphins doing their job while they shake away the fire in their bodies. 

When Rakan feels ready, he moves softly trying to free himself from his lady’s grasp. He looks at her once more, her chest rising up and down from her breathing, eyes closed and her head turned to the side, enjoying the blissful afterglow. He smiles at that, then inspects the mess between them. Her pussy and clit are red and lightly swollen from all the stimulation, he can still feel her walls clamping down on him involuntarily, like aftershocks.

Unfortunately, he knows he cannot stay in there forever, so after a few seconds of admiring his work, he starts to slowly pull out of her until he is completely out. Shortly after, he sees some of his cum trickling out of her, leaking and staining the bed sheets. He quickly gets the towel he used before on her chest and cleans her down there as well, he can’t just leave her dirty like that.

When he finishes, he tosses the towel away and goes back up to look at Xayah, who is now looking back at him with half lidded eyes and a soft smile on her face. Her hair is also a mess, sticking to her face. That sight warms Rakan’s heart, but also makes him chuckle.

‘’What is so funny love?’’, she asks with a raspy voice, her yelling and moaning will cause for her to talk like that for a few days. She will have to rest her voice in order to recover.

‘’I’m just thinking about how beautiful you are, but also your hair looks wild! It suits you’’.

‘’Shut up’’, she says smiling wide at his comment, the same comment that started this sequence of events.

He just chuckles again while getting close to lay beside her. As the gentleman he is for his lady, he helps her to get under the covers with him, he can’t let her nude naked beautiful body be cold during the night. He also fixes the pillows so she is comfortable.

When they are finally safe and warm, he gets close to surround her with his arms, sharing the heat of his body with her. He kisses her forehead, then her eyelids, her nose, and finally her lips. She’s very tired, but she doesn’t deny her charmer a longer kiss. In these moments, what was only left were these kisses, filled with love and tenderness.

When they part, they take a few moments to just look at each other with sleepy eyes, before he breaks the silence.

‘’I love you Xayah… I love you so much’’

‘’I love you too’’, she responds.

Then, he uses his hand to caress her face, tracing her nose, cheeks, eyebrows and eyelids with the pad of his fingers to get her to sleep.

‘’Rakan, you are going to make me fall asleep’’.

‘’Well that is the point Miella! You just had awesome sex with your mate, you might be pregnant now with our baby, and you are an amazing and strong woman in general. You deserve the rest’’.

Xayah can’t help but smile at that, tears threatening to wet her eyes but she fights them down. She can’t let him worry anymore for the night. He has done so well taking care of her, waiting nothing in return. If she is pregnant now, she will truly cherish and enjoy every moment of it. And when the baby comes, they will face every adversity and share every blessing side by side as mates.

Mates… They are not even married and already trying for a baby?

Well, only one way to fix that.

‘’Rakan?’’

‘’Yes Miella?’’, he responds.

‘’Remember when you asked me to marry you?’’

.

.

.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fanfic EVER, I wrote every night during a whole week. The idea of this fanfic came after a role play session with a friend that I play LOL with, and we are working on perfectioning our Xayah/Rakan duo (we also love them very much :3). We only created the events that would happen cronologically and during the course of a few nights, I expanded the story, gave it more details and dialogue, added more actions and turned it into an awesome fanfic that, to me, it's a work of art. 
> 
> This is the first time I inmerse in the world of writing fanfiction (and writing in general) and I can say that it has been a great experience, for it made me realize I have a vast capacity to write and add deep and powerful emotions to different type of events. In the future I wish to learn how to write scripts for movies and produce them, but now I know that I can enjoy writing fanfiction as well.
> 
> This work was also posted on Devianart, but at the moment I didn't give it a title until now. If you wanna check it out there, you can do it trough this link: https://www.deviantart.com/artemisapola16/art/Xayah-x-Rakan-NSFW-story-823023760
> 
> Additionally, I would like to say that English is not my first language but I do have an significant knowledge of the language, for both writing and speaking, but I would like to know what you guys think and maybe give me some advise on how to improve my writing (and explanations regarding Xayah and Rakan's anatomy would be helpful, I struggle to understand their capes of feathers, I don't know if they are just capes or part of their bodies), that would be good and I would appreciate reading your opinions. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, give it some love if you did! And also let me know what you think in the comments and if you would like reading more, leave your ideas!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
